


Dance for me Slowly

by Gennacyde



Series: Lusty Life Inn [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suggestive Themes, exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Gennacyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cloaked figure finds himself at the Lusty Life Inn hoping not to be recognized as he enjoys a little cross faction diversion in one of the private rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before I have gained full permission from Rexx to play in his sandbox and kick over any castles I see fit. He is giving me free reign and I have chosen to keep some things the same while changing others to suite my story style. He may even agree do more art for this series in the future.
> 
> NOTE: I do not currently have an editor so this story is unbetad

The cloaked figure hunched as he strode into the building. He didn’t want anyone to see him there, even though he was sure no one would say a thing if they did, he just didn’t want to risk being recognized. The large figure moved over to the desk on the far side of the main room, his eyes occasionally glancing over the various stages where the girls danced to the mixture of music that permeated this particular establishment.

It was only because he had been eavesdropping on some random conversation that he even knew this place existed. It was right on the line where some contested territory met Alliance territory, but it was close enough to  Alliance lands that there could be problems if anyone chose to try and make a point of it. However the dwarfess that owned the place must have had some deal with the local guards as the large figure noticed a few members of the Horde races amongst the patrons of the establishment.

While part of him wanted to demand an explanation, he was no more innocent in this than they were. He had been here before, but only two other times and the initial excursion had been quite brief and was driven mostly by curiosity than anything. The large male remembered sitting in a dark corner and just watching, initially filled with disgust but eventually feeling far more neutral about it than he was comfortable with which caused his sudden departure.

It wasn’t that all Alliance women were too ugly to want to fuck, just that they did not appeal to him the way females of his own race did. The second time he had been more engaged, choosing to  sit closer to the stage in hopes of understanding what drew members of his faction here.  He even found himself offering some coin to a stout dwarf woman with what, he begrudgingly had to admit, was a very impressive bust. She had offered him private dances, but at the time he had declined as that would have been going too far for his comfort.. Though he never would have admitted to that and  made what he felt were valid reasons, not excuses, for his somewhat hasty departure.

 

Tonight though, he wanted to try one of the private rooms, just to see what it was like.  The brown skinned  orc knew that he could order any of the females to one of the rooms and they would dance just for him. His curiosity had been nagging at him and the smallest tug of shame struck him over how quickly he had left when it had been suggested last. How was having a female dance privately for him any different from her doing so publicly. Logically it would make more sense to engage in private dances as there would be less chance for him to be noticed or recognized. Which was a risk that grew greater each time he left Orgrimmar and ventured to this place. It was not as if it was a quick trip, and it was not always easy to come up with valid cover stories that were also believable.

Considering his options he wondered if that dwarf from his last visit was working tonight and was ready to request her when a flash of purple caught his eye. Slowly he tilted his head back towards the stage, wondering if a night elf were performing. This made him considered that as an option as suddenly that idea seemed quite pleasing. The orc found that he liked the idea of having one of those tall long eared females dance for him and be required to obey his commands, within reason of course. He still wasn’t quite sure how the back rooms worked and if there was a limit to what he was allowed to request of the females performing for him.

To his surprise the figure was not an elf as expected, but a human. He found her to be bit on the short side, at least from what little experience with humans he had, but her body was almost orcish in the shape and curviness it presented. As an orc he found her purple hair to be unusual simply because he had never seen that hair color on a human before. However striking her hair may have been, mostly in its familiarity and just adding to her oddly orcish appearance for a human,  it was the tattoos covering her body that kept his attention. It took him longer than he was comfortable with, long enough to be considered stareing,  to pull his gaze away as he quickly headed to the desk. Looking down at the dwarf manning the desk he growled quietly to get the dwarfs attention.

 

“I would like one of the private rooms.” He started to say as the dwarf looked up and then up further at him.

 

“Aye, it’ll cost ye.” The dwarf said with a smile

 

The figure growled, lip curled up. “I am aware of how this works, and I want her.” He said as he pointed to the stage with the purple haired human.

 

“Oi. Ney, ya canna have that’un.” The dwarf said almost apologetically

 

The large figured glared down at the dwarf. “…and why is that?” He asked carefully.

 

“That lass has been reserved already.  If ya want her, ye’ll jest have to come back… or choose a different lass.. we have some good ones here..” The dwarf smiled proudly.

 

“How about I pay you double, right now, for the girl and you can just pawn something else off on the ones that reserved her since they haven’t bothered to show up. ” The large figure bartered.

 

“double.. well.. I dunno… they did call ahead…. But… heh, ok, ye got yerself a deal. Head on back last room, end o the hall, I’ll send her in.” The dwarf started and added before the orc could move. “I’ll be needing that double payment upfront.” The dwarf said jovially.

 

The cloaked figure nodded and gave the dwarf his requested amount, surprised that it was more than he had expected and wondered who would pay so much just to watch a female dance. Still, he had paid double so he had no room to judge at this point. The orc wasn’t even really sure what pushed him to pay so much, or why it had to be this specific female, but it was something for him to examine another time. For now he had other things that were more interesting to think about. Following the directions the dwarf had given him,  the large orc made himself comfortable in the surprisingly spacious room. The seating was big enough to hold him, but only just, and was actually quite comfortable. The wait wasn’t as long as he thought he would before he heard footsteps coming down the long hall, his pointed ears picking up the sound easily and twitching just slightly. A slow smile curled his lip  as the female Stepped into the room and climbed up on the small stage without casting him a direct glance.

Somehow she had found time to change into something that seemed more conservative than what she had been wearing previously  in the main room, which only intrigued him further. The sight of her long purple hair hanging loose caused him to feel a mixture of excitement and discomfort.

For his race it was uncommon for adults to take their hair down for anyone that was not their mate or family. This was not a hard set rule, but was culturally practiced throughout all the clans not just his own. There was a level of intimacy that went with having ones hair down that he had become accustomed to. Which was where he was certain his slight discomfort was coming from. It was overridden by the thrill he felt from seeing something that bordered on taboo, both because it was intimate but also because she was human.

The orc noticed that the human female  still had not yet really looked at him since she came into the room and was already moving along with the music. As much as he found that he was actually enjoying the sway of her body in time to the music, he still had to interrupt her before she could really get in into her dance. As he had paid quite a bit for this pleasure, he intended to get the most out of it.

While he never found himself all that attracted to human females, with maybe one exception that need never be mentioned, he found that this particular human had caught his interest. Whether it was the fact that she had a somewhat orcish appearance with her bright hair, body modifications, and thicker shape, or if there was something else about her entirely that he simply could not place it didn’t matter. This female was attractive enough in his eyes to have caught his interest and provoked the initial stirrings of arousal.

The orc began to wonder exactly what the rules were where these private rooms were concerned. Was it within his rights to ask for anything more than a dance, could he even control to any degree what the female did? It was something he now wished that he had asked the dwarf manning the desk. Of course he supposed it would not hurt to test the waters out just a little bit.

  
With that in mind the orc spoke in a deep rumbling voice as he turned his yellow eyes up to her face “Slowly, dance for me...slowly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the story that made me want to turn this into a series and I have more planned. Yes the female character is Silvy, what she is still doing at the Lusty Life is anyone's guess. As for the other character, I am sure we can all guess who that is and as much as I want to tag him to make it easier I like leaving it a mystery. 
> 
> I am also considering adding more chapters to this as I would love to expand on this particular outing.


End file.
